


Images and Reality

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kink Negotiation? Maybe?, M/M, Multi, Sex Talk, Viktor Means Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: One of Viktor's two favorite people is shy and gets extremely flustered with jokes and innuendo.  The other cannot resist letting the opportunity for a sex pun or a chance at innuendo slip by.One of Viktor's two favorite people is a virgin well into his twenties.  The other is something of a freak, up for just about anything Viktor has suggested.Viktor thinks it would be a great idea to suggest a three-way.





	Images and Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Chris/Yuuri K/Viktor
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 109\. "Fuck you!"

Viktor had just barely gotten the door closed when he found himself pushed up against it, Yuuri’s lips on his and Yuuri’s silver medal a cool spot in the warmth of having Yuuri flush against him. Viktor barely remembered to kiss back, he was so surprised.

Yuuri pulled back, eventually. “Finally. We’re not skating tomorrow, my parents and sister won’t be able to hear us, we’re not fighting… this is long overdue, don’t you think?”

Viktor blinked in confusion. “What?”

Yuuri started unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt. “Don’t tell me you want to wait for marriage. I know your reputation is probably inflated at least somewhat, but I’m not going to believe you if you try to tell me you’re a virgin.”

“No, I… I’m confused. Just getting you to talk about the kiss in China was like… like trying to master a new quad no one had ever done before! Trying to get you to find your Eros for your short program was even worse. I was kind of expecting the same with starting to talk about sex… and here you are.”

“Oh. Disappointed? Roleplay’s good, if you want to persuade the terrified virgin to give up his virtue…” Yuuri winked at him.

“What happened to the guy who starts blushing and stammering anytime Chris makes a dirty joke that I fell in love with?”

“Oh, I’m still him. It’s just that right now I have a really hot fiancé who I’ve been dying to sleep with for weeks but never had a good chance, and I’m sick of waiting.”

“Is it always going to be like this?”

“Probably." Yuuri kissed him again, but pulled back. "Do you not like it?”

“I love it!” Viktor pounced, taking Yuuri to the ground.

 

Yuuri, as it turned out, was a bit of a freak. At first, Viktor kept it basic with his suggestions, but after Yuuri moved in with him in St. Petersburg and they could really start exploring, Viktor had fun discovering just how much different Yuuri was when it came to actually performing than having to talk or think about it. The only thing Yuuri was shy about was exhibitionism, which was perfectly fine by Viktor. He’d only suggested it to see what would happen. He wasn’t even interested – he wanted to keep the sights and sounds of Sex Time Yuuri all to himself.

The difference between Normal Yuuri and Sex Time Yuuri got Viktor thinking, remembering one of his first attempts at sex. When Viktor started getting cast as a playboy, Viktor asked Chris to teach him to play the role. It had been great fun. Then Viktor suggested they take it that one step further. Chris seemed like a sure thing. No fear of rejection there!

At first, all seemed well. Chris readily agreed, they arranged a time and a place to meet up, and it was great – right up until Viktor closed the door. Viktor could hardly believe it when Chris started blushing and stammering and finding one excuse after another to stall. “Chris, what’s wrong? We don’t have to do this if you aren’t interested in me.”

“It’s not that. It’s…” Chris was shaking a little, and Viktor wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist. “It’s all a lie. I don’t know what I’m doing here. I’ve never actually done any of this. I like you, I think you’re incredibly attractive, I love the attention we get when we go out together, so I thought I could bluff my way through this like I do everything else.”

It took a moment to sink in. “You’re telling me that you, Christophe Giacometti, the man described by the tabloids as Sex on Legs, Walking Sex Bomb… are a virgin?”

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying. Please don’t tell anyone. Please, please don’t make this the end of our friendship.” To Viktor’s shock, tears started sliding down Chris’s cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Chris. Nothing to be sorry about. It makes you even more perfect for teaching me the media role, since you’ve been acting too!” Viktor pulled away and sat on the bed. “Of course we’re still friends, and I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks.” Chris wiped his eyes and sat beside Viktor. “Guess you’re going to have to find someone else to teach you how to back up your act…”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure I will. What about you, though? Don’t you want to find someone to teach you?”

“Yes, but at this point, how?”

“What do you do if someone asks about things?”

“I throw out a common name… I’m Swiss, I’ve got several languages to choose from.”

“Feel free to use mine!”

“I wouldn’t want to…”

“What, tarnish my reputation?” Viktor winked at him. “No one would be surprised to hear it, and I’ll back you up if someone asks.”

 

Viktor would admit that not all of his brilliant ideas panned out. This one, though… he was sure it would be brilliant! After a bit of fooling around, making sure Yuuri was good and comfortable and fulling in Sex Time Mode, Viktor asked. “Yuuri? What would you think about a three-way?”

Yuuri considered for a moment. “Depends. Do you have someone in particular in mind? I’m not sure I could get comfortable with a stranger…”

“Chris.”

That had the opposite effect of what Viktor had expected, and for once, he wasn't pleased with the surprise as Yuuri withdrew a little and wouldn't look at him. “You two have slept together before, haven’t you? Does he do something I don’t that you miss?”

Oh, that explained it! “We’ve never slept together.”

“Of course you have! Chris mentioned you by name in an interview! I was jealous and refused to speak to him for the rest of the season.”

Viktor tried not to laugh. Poor Chris. He must have been so confused. “Chris will probably be mad at me for telling you about this, but if we’re inviting him to a three-way you should know anyway. If you're not comfortable with this, that's fine. This has nothing to do with me not being happy with you, I promise!”

 

Chris’s reaction when Viktor and Yuuri extended the invitation was predictable. “Fuck you! Viktor, you promised you’d never tell anyone!”

“Yuuri’s not going to tell anyone either, and I thought this would be a good solution for you! You’re comfortable with us, we know the truth so we’re not expecting you to be some super-experienced god, with no pressure and no expectations, and afterwards you’ve got something real you can draw on for future encounters!”

“But… Yuuri, you don’t have to…” Yuuri was not currently in Sex Time mode. That was the main drawback to Viktor’s plan. “If you’re not comfortable with this, Yuuri, don’t let Viktor steamroll you into it.”

Yuuri was clearly uncomfortable, but he insisted, “I’m fine. Don’t… thanks for your concern, but I’m good. Really. If it’s you, I can do this.”

“I know you have good reason to doubt my word, seeing what I get out of it, but Chris, do you really think I’d steamroll Yuuri?”

Chris opened his mouth and shut it quickly. “No. No, you wouldn’t. Okay. Let’s do this. When and where?”

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no idea. I really don't. This hit me while I was making brownies. (No, the special ingredient was cinnamon, not weed.)
> 
> Gifted to Phayte for encouraging me and giving me the courage to actually WRITE the terrible idea. :D


End file.
